Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
This disclosure is related with an image-forming apparatus having a printing function such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, and multi-function peripheral (MFP) having the functions of these apparatus. The image-forming apparatus processes images with high resolutions, which consume a large memory area. The memory area is saved by converting a print job of each page into intermediate codes after being divided into a plurality of bands. The intermediate codes are stored in the memory area while the image printing is performed on a page-by-page basis by rasterizing the stored intermediate codes into a bit image.